Ellie's Turn
by Sidney Ella Ford
Summary: ON HIATUS! Ellie is at Camp Rock, along with several others, including Thomas, Shane's younger brother. Thomas quickly becomes her best friend, and they bring their own beat together, defying family, but is there room for romance? R&R!
1. The Arrival

**Okay, I love 'Camp Rock', so I'm making a sequel in fan fiction form. R&R!!**

I got out of my father's Fusion, looking around at my surroundings. I couldn't believe it. I was _here_! At Camp Rock! The place where Mitchie and Shane were discovered, Mitchie the year before. Mitchie is the greatest cousin, but sometimes, I think she cares ore about herself and her career than she cares about me. But who am I to be a buzz kill? I have dreams of my own, and I'm going to fulfill them.

"So? You excited?" dad asked, walking around to me and getting my two suitcases out of the trunk.

"Yeah! Mitchie said I'll be sharing a room with her best friend Caitlin's little sister, Shane's little sister, and someone named Peggy's neighbor. I can't wait to show what I can do!" I said, spinning and posing.

"Ellie!" a voice called. I turned and saw Mitchie running to me. She hugged me hard and we started jumping up and down.

"Mitchie!" I said, gasping. "Can't breathe!"

"Sorry! C'mon, we need to get to your room before the Jam!"

I turned and hugged my dad.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye, sweetie. Have fun and mind your aunt!" he said, kissing my head.

"You know I will!"

I grabbed my bags and followed Mitchie to a cabin.

"Ellie, this is Kaylie, Tallia, and Rena. You can tell who Kaylie is. See you later!"

I sat my stuff on the free bed, and started to unpack.

"Hey Ellie. I'm Tallia. Shane's sister," a girl with straight brown hair and dark brown eyes said.

I looked at my own curly blond hair, and thought about my funny colored blue eyes. Not matching.

"I'm Mitchie's cousin," I said stupidly. "I'm thirteen."

"Me to!" Tallia said.

I think I'm going to like her.

"My twin brother's here," she announced, scaring a boy with shaggy brown hair identical to Shane's out of his hiding place.

"Hi, new girl!" he said to me. "I'm Thomas!"

"Ummm..." I said nervously.

"Thomas! You're new too!" Tallia said, coming to my rescue.

"Oh well, I must greet my new friend, or when I say hi tomorrow, she'll freak out. Hi!" he said, sticking out his hand.

"Ummm..." I repeated.

"Not a very extensive vocabulary. Well, we'll have to fix that. First, shake my hand. That's very custom to humans."

"I know that, and I'm Ellie." I noticed he had deep blue eyes. I reached out and shook his had limply.

"Okay, Ellie. You and I will be best friends. You'll see."

I looked at him. "How do you figure?"

"I just know. I have my brother's confidence, you know."

"I'll remember that," I said, turning to unpack some more.

"Will you be at the Jam?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I mean, do you have an escort."

"Why would I need an escort to a place ten yards from where I live?"

"If your escort was me. So, you wanna?"

"I'm not interested right now," I said, getting more confidence with every word. Tallia had long since bowed out. rolling her eyes at her brother.

"Okay, best friend. See you there." he said, waving and running out.

I turned to Tallia.

"Is your brother _always_ hitting on girls?"

"No. That's why I bowed out. Maybe he likes you."

"Oh well. He has a _lot_to learn. One, I take a minimum of three days to get a date out of."

Everyone in the cabin started laughing.

This was gonna be fun.

**A/N: How's that for a first chapter? Review people!**


	2. Stupid Judgement Made by Others

**Does everyone like it so far? Yay! I hear your cheers of joy! Remember to leave Reviews of joy! **

I walked with Tallia, Kaylie, and Rena to the Jam, where words were said, then music was blasted.

Thomas appeared out of nowhere.

"Hi best friend!" he said, startling me.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" I said, turning to him.

"Because, like I said, I know we're gonna be best friends," he said. "At least I know your vocabulary has extended from 'ummm...'!"

"Is there a reason you're choosing to be best friends with me?" I asked him, rather coldly.

He seemed unbothered by my cold statement. "I know we're going to be best friends," he said again.

"Okay, then. Do you know who I am?"

"You're you."

"I mean who I'm related to."

"Why would I know that? Your family doesn't make you who you are."

I was getting more and more interested against my will. "Why do you say that?"

"Your dreams and what you do to acheive them make you who you are," he said.

"Ummm..."

"Oh no! I've disextended your vocabulary!" he said, coming back from his trip to a land called maturity.

"Thomas!" I growled.

"Ellie! You remember!" he said.

I looked pleadingly at the others, who shrugged innocently.

"So?" he said.

"So what?" I didn't know where this was going.

"So, do you want to dance?"

"No."

"With me?"

"No!"

"Sing?"

"Thomas! _No_!" I said, losing my temper, something I rarely do.

Then someone came to my rescue.

"What's up Ellie?" someone said.

I looked up to see it was Shane.

"Oh, hey Shane. Nothing."

I glared at Thomas.

"Thomas? Have you been bothering Ellie?" Shane asked, seeing I was mad.

"No! I've been asking my best friend innocent questions," he said.

"Will you stop calling me that?" I asked.

"No, I know we're gonna be best friends," he said.

I swung my fist at him.

He dodged it proffessionaly.

Shane laughed at us.

"What's so funny?" I asked. Thomas asked that too at the same time.

"You're nothing like Mitchie," he said.

"Isn't that a _good_ thing?" I asked, glaring at him now.

"Well, she said you were a lot like her, you know, talented and sweet."

I finally got fed up.

"Just because I have talant doesn't make me my cousin's clone! I'm different than other people, and this place is going to have to get used to it!"

I ran, and was caught by Mitchie, who saw me red in the face and on the verge of tears.

"What's wrong?" she asked, pretending she didn't get it.

"You are! I'm not a plastic clone of you, no matter what you say and who beleives it!" I yelled at her, twisting away and runnin into the woods to hide. I sat down and finally broke down, sitting on a stump and sobbing into my arms.

**A/N: Sooo?? You guys like drama? Well, like it, because there's gonna be plenty of it. I've decided I'm responding to all reveiws and PMs, so don't be afraid to click the little button. TTFN!!**


	3. Talks in the Woods

**Like it so far? You don't? You do? Ya'll be quiet! I hear people shouting their answers! Just review Ya'll!**

I just sat sobbing, but it couldn't have been for too long.

I heard footsteps behind me.

"If it's Mitchie, Shane, or Auntie, _go away_!" I said, picking my head up.

"It's a good thing I'm none," said a man I recognised as Brown. He sat down next to me, so I didn't count on him leaving me.

"Oh, hello."

"Hello Ellie."

"How do you- never mind."

"I know you're Mitchie's cousin. I hear camp gossip."

"So you know I'm ready to disown her?"

"Now, why would you disown your cousin?"

"Because everyone thinks I'm supposed to be this clone of her. They think I have t be nice and sweet if I'm talented. Mitchie ran her big mouth, now I'm labeled as 'Mitchie's clone'. But I'm different. Way, way different."

"I'll let you in on a little secret. I don't allow people in for being clones. I allow people in because they show passion for performing. And clones don't win Final Jam. People do. Think on it."

He stood up to leave.

After his footsteps died down, I sat thinking. Until I heard more footsteps.

"Go away, Mitchie, Shane, or Auntie!" I called again.

"You forgot Thomas!" Thomas said, jumping out from behind a tree.

"I'm not in a good mood, so you can go," I said, but he sat down anyway.

"I don't care. I'll help you feel better." He actually sounded like he cared.

"Fine. I'll vent. My cousin ran her big mouth, and now people think I'm a Mitchie clone. They think I've got to be sweet, quiet, and talented to be her cousin. And I really want to win the Final Jam, but my beat's way different than hers, so I'm thinking, if I don't act like her..."

"You won't win? Ellie that's crazy. Like I said, your family doesn't make you who you are. You're-"

"Dreams and what you do to achieve them do," I finished, finally smiling. "Well, i dream to win the Final Jam. What do you dream of?"

"Would winning it with you count?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, I want to help you. Is that going to be an issue for you?"

"I don't think it'll be." Finally, I think I can be friends with him.

"Then let's go!"

"Where?"

"The Jam! It isn't over yet!"

He stood and held out his hand.

I reached to take it, but I thought first.

"Is that offer to be best friends still open?" I asked.

"Are you nuts? It never closed!" he said.

I smiled and took his hand.

Then he started running, causing me to fall.

"Thomas, you need to know one thing if we're gonna be best friends," I said.

"What's that?" he asked, offering his hand to help me up.

I took it and got on my feet.

"I'm the biggest clutz you'll ever meet!" I said, then I took off.

"No fair!" Thomas yelled after me, but he caught up soon, none the less.

**A/N: Ready for more? Well, I'll update when I feel like it. SOON!! Remember, I respond to all reviews, PMs, and I update fast. TTFN!!**


	4. Sorting Out the Problem

**Okay, so I did this chapter over, because I was told it was going a little fast, and I agree. I'm picking up where Ellie and Thomas were racing back to the Jam. Remember, reviews are a many splendored thing! (like my Grease ad-lib there?)**

When I got back to the final Jam, Thomas did me the liberty of leaving me alone for a little while.

Mitchie caught me before I got to my group and took me off to the side.

"What's really wrong?" she asked. Maybe she really was oblivious to everything.

"Look, some people expect me to be just like you, but I'm not. Shane said you told him I was sweet and talented like you. I don't mind you being my cousin and talking about me, but don't tell people what to expect. Okay?" I said, calmly and seriously.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize they were comparing you to me. If I'd know, I wouldn't have said anything. Anyways, you're so not like me. You're a temperamental, out there, artistic, crazy, talented person. You're so different than me, I have no idea how we're related," she said. "No offense, of course. Forgive me?"

"Forgiven. And none taken. Those are the adjectives I _like_. Hug?"

"Hug."

We hugged really quick, because if we didn't, she'd kill me from lack of air.

I ran off to my group.

"You okay?" Kaylie asked.

"Yeah, just don't listen to rumors about me please," I said.

"'Kay, 'kay," Rena chirped.

I laughed at her, because I say that sometimes too.

"Did Thomas leave you alone?" Tallia asked.

"Actually, he's the one who made me come out of the woods.

"Wait, have you been crying?" Tallia asked me, seeing me face.

"Well..."

"Ellie," Rena said in a fake severe voice.

"Well, yeah. I was overwhelmed, and I tend to cry when I'm overwhelmed.

"Did _we_make you cry?" Kaylie asked, sounding guilty.

"No, it was just everyone thinking I was a Mitchie clone. No biggie."

"Yes it is, we didn't want to compare you. We were just given the wrong idea," Rena said.

"Did my brothers really push you to it?" Tallia asked.

"Actually, Thomas made me feel better," I said to three disbelieving faces.

"No way, " Tallia said. "My Thomas? The guy that's obsessed with making you his best friend?"

"Yep! And he didn't even have to ask me again."

Tallia's mouth hung open while Rena, Kaylie and I laughed our heads off.

"That's not funny!" Tallia said.

"Uh, yeah it is," Rena said.

"We have a lot to talk about after lights out. If we're gonna get to know each other, it should be at the time no one's supposed to but every one does goof off," Kaylie said.

"Good idea. None of us have ever met, yet we're connected by relation," Rena said. "Everyone agree?"

"Agreed!" we all said at once, then we started laughing.

I guess we all had a feeling we'd be good friends.

**A/N: So have you gotten excited? I know you have. I hear shouts of 'YES!!'. and loud shouts I might add. Reviews make me go faster people, so send them in. And remember, I respond to all reveiws and PMs, so click the little sendy button! (like me London Tipton imitation?) TTFN!!**


	5. Faves

**Fifth chapter up! This is super fun, and I really appreciate the reviews! Special thanks to GreenAwesomeness for the excellent tips. This is going to be a bitsy bit different, but bear with me. Oh, and Joe? Joe Jonas? I want to let you know I think it's hot when guys cry! **

Rena, Kaylie, Tallia, and I laid awake at 12p.m.

"Ready?" Kaylie asked.

I got an idea.

"Just a sec!" I said.

I reached under my bed and pulled out a green notebook.

"Now I am! I'm gonna write the questions at the beginning and our answers after each one. 'Kay?"

"Good idea," she said.

**Hometown, Fave Color, Fave Food, Fave Animal, Best Friend(Hometown), and Dream Job  
Rena: **_Sacremento, Orange, Spagetti, Sea Turtle, Kacy, Producer_  
**Kaylie: **_Savannah, Red, Pop-Tarts, Tiger, Hannah, Pop Star_  
**Tallia: **_Anywhere my brother is, Green, Tapinad, Jenna the maid's daughter, Designer_  
**Ellie: **_Mobile, Purple, Mexican, Snowy Owl, Anna-Belle, Performer_

**A/N: Short, I know, but I have writers block. Sue me. Review!**


	6. Author's Note PLEASE READ!

**This is an important author's note, so please read it. **

**I know I've been slacking on updates, especially with this story, and I'm very sorry.**

**I've decided to delete this story, though. **

**I'm going to save it on my computer, so I can re-post it when I have time, but I don't want to disappoint anybody. As soon as I get a few reviews for this chapter, I'm going to delete.**

**But watch out! I might be re-posting it in the near future!**

**As always,**

**Sia**


End file.
